


After the Pillow Incident or How Derek and Stiles Got Their Shit Together

by midnytebloodlust18



Series: The Pillow Incident and Its Aftermath [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beginning of Something Beautiful, Boys Kissing, Concerned Derek Hale, Crying Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pack Feels, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnytebloodlust18/pseuds/midnytebloodlust18
Summary: Stiles Wakes up after the pillow incident and freaks out. There might be a happy ending to his worry though.





	After the Pillow Incident or How Derek and Stiles Got Their Shit Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote The Pillow Incident as a one shot but I couldn't get this scene out of my head I hope I did it justice. Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Stiles comes back to the land of the living slowly rubbing his face against where it's laid, which was hard and oddly soft. His sense come back online as he buries his head, in what he is realizing is not his pillow but a shoulder a broad, warm shoulder. He figures if he woke up here it’s probably okay but now that is brain is back online, his self-consciousness is seeping through. 

Trying to figure out how to play this cool he lifts his head and realizes, that his makeshift pillow is none other than sourwolf Derek and his face heats up. Stuttering out apologies and skittering off his lap, he gets tangled in the blanket and ends up splayed out on the floor. Causing Derek snort in amusement and the rest of the pack cackle from their various spots around the loft. Feeling his face heat up, Stiles mumbles out a quick apology and flees to Derek’s bedroom. 

Stiles paces that room and tries not to freak out. He may have a crush on Derek but it will be a cold day in hell before he lets that out in the open. He knows that that will never happen. Knows that he is safer, his heart is safer, if he keeps that locked up. 

While Stiles is pacing, he completely misses Derek slipping into the room and closing the door. Completely misses the fond smile that he is sporting while he leans against the wall. He is waiting for Stiles to notice him, waiting from him to work out whatever jumbled thoughts he is having. Stiles runs out of steam a good five minutes later, sighing with his head in his hands, he falls to the bed.

Derek just continues to watch Stiles with his eyebrows knitting with concern. He is trying to decide what to do, when Stiles lets out a quiet sob, that spurs him into action. He immediately goes to the bed dropping down to his knees, putting his hands on Stiles’ arms. Derek slowly pries the hands away from his face, not really encountering any resistance. 

What he finds is heart breaking, Stiles eyes are red and there are unshed tears just threatening to fall. “Oh Stiles” he sighs as he lets one hand slowly cups Stiles cheek. Once his hand makes contact Stiles flinches lightly and Derek brings his others hand up to cradle his face. In that act of comfort, the dam breaks and Stiles starts sobbing, grabbing Derek’s shoulder to bring closer and burying his head in as the tears start to pour. Derek holds him tight, trying to comfort Stiles, while he tries to figure out what is going on. While holding Stiles, Derek hears the door open and looks over to see his pack peek their heads, in no doubt hearing the cries. Derek waves them off with a quick head tilt and they got the message and slowly closed the door.

Slowly running his hand up and down Stiles back, he can feel the turmoil within him subside into hiccups and the occasional sniffle. He keeps going and eventually Stiles seems to come back to himself and starts to earnestly struggle against the embrace. Derek lets Stiles push him away lightly, sliding his hands down until they are hold both of Stiles’ between his. Stiles keeps his head down and Derek indulges him until finally he needs to talk about what is wrong, needs his human to be okay. He tips Stiles face upward until they were eye to eye and Derek could see the insecurity there. 

Taking stock in all that he saw, makes the decision that he may regret later but it really is now or never. He leans forward and lightly kisses Stiles. As Derek’s lips met their target he could feel and hear the gasp of surprise, at that move. Derek pulls away, the kiss was meant to soothe and comfort, and he is surprised when he is pulled back in to Stiles and Stiles is going for broke.

Stiles was taken aback when he felt lips connect with his, letting out a gasp of surprise. He wasn’t expecting it and if that was on offer, he wasn’t going to let it go to waste. When Derek pulled away Stiles pulls him back in for a real kiss and it's Derek’s turn to gasp into the kiss. Stiles kisses Derek like he is desperate for it like this is the last thing he thought he could have. Moving against his mouth Derek huffs out a breath finally realizing why Stiles was freaking and honestly he couldn’t be happier because this situation he could handle, this is something he could totally be on board with. 

Derek pushes up and slowly lays Stiles back on the bed, not breaking contact with his lips, deepening the kiss as he settles on top of him. Straddling Stiles hips he grabs Stiles face in his hands, while Stiles deepens the kiss even more, roving his hands from his thighs and up his sides. Derek lets out a groan and that seems to bring stiles back to the present. Stiles bringing his hands to Derek’s chest he slowly pushes him until Derek pulls away with a look. “What is happening here Derek? What are we doing? Why did you kiss me?” Stiles asks while his eyebrows knit together with worry.

Derek brackets Stiles’ head with his hands and looks at Stiles with a smile. “I am going out on a limb here and you need to tell me if I’m wrong but I think there is something here, I think you are freaked out that you feel this and I am guessing you don’t think I feel that way. Is that right?” Stiles opens and closes his mouth, trying to find the words. He lets out a breath and looks Derek in the eye and nods his head slowly. Derek smiled even brighter saying “Well Stiles, I feel like there is something here as well, I have been falling for you for a long time and I consider you mine. Do you want to be mine?” 

Stiles couldn’t even believe what he was hearing, the corner of his mouth slowly turned upward and by the end he was full on beaming. “Yes, Oh my god YES!” Stiles grabbed Derek’s face and just looking at him with awe and slowly pulled him down for another kiss. 

At that moment, they were startled because the pack all barged in with whoops, hollers and congratulations. Derek looks over his shoulder with a huff looking at the pack. Stiles leaning up on his elbows looks around the side of Derek as his cheeks colored with embarrassment. Lydia is the last person to get to the room and the only thing she had to say was “fucking finally” she proceeds to herd everyone out and while closing the door she just looks in and gave a last finally, while rolling her eyes and shutting the door. 

Derek looks back at Stiles and Stiles looks up to him, both staring and just burst out laughing. Stiles lays back on the bed chuckling looking up at Derek. Derek laughter dies when he looks down at Stiles, he just breathes, smiling at the younger man. Derek leans down kisses him and looked him in the eye and whispered, “I’ll always be here for you, you are my anchor in the storm.” With that declaration Stiles smiles softly and asks “Will you be my pillow too?” Making Derek snort and roll to the side, so he is lying beside Stiles. He looks over and meets Stiles eyes and smiles brightly while grabbing and holding his hand. “Yeah I can be that as well.” Pulling the entwined hands up to his lips to give it a kiss.


End file.
